Young At Heart One Piece Songfic
by Nehszriah
Summary: A little songfic put to the tune of a really good Sinatra song. Please R&R.


So I was writing a Slayers songfic and the entire time in which I was doing so, I was thinking to myself… "these lyrics can relate to the Straw Hats very well, Luffy in particular". Therefore, this happened. I do not own _One Piece _or Frank Sinatra songs. Actually, no one owns his songs. They can all be covered.

**Young At Heart**

_Fairytales can come true, it can happen to you_

_If you're young at heart_

Luffy sat on the ram-shaped figurehead and grinned from ear to ear… literally. His Gum-Gum powers gave him the ability to do so. He looked off at the horizon, eager to discover where Nami was directing the ship. He wished for adventure so badly. It was why he was the captain. It was why he was a pirate. Adventure. An adventure to find One Piece!

_For it's hard, you will find, to be narrow of mind_

_If you're young at heart_

"You idiot, get off of there," Nami scolded. "We had to have Zoro jump overboard and save to just last week when you fell off. I don't want to have to get him again!"

"…but I won't fall off Nami!" the captain laughed. "Besides, I want to be the first one to see where our new adventure is going to take place!"

"Fine, don't blame me if you fall off and drown."

_You can go to extremes with impossible schemes_

_You can laugh when your dreams fall apart at the seams_

"What are you two plotting up here?" Zoro asked as walked up to the pair. Nami gave a sweet smile.

"Oh, nothing."

"Nothing, eh? You aren't thinking about using me as your own personal fetch dog when Luffy falls off again, are you?"

"Since when did you get so smart?" Nami giggled. She looked over at the stone-faced swordsman and stifled her laughter. Judging by the fact he had no shirt and was drenched in sweat, he had been working out, preparing for the next time he would run into Hawkeye Mihawk. He was _always_ dead serious when he was training, or even taking a break from training.

_...and life gets more exciting with each passing day_

_...and love is either in your heart or on it's way_

"Oh Nami-saaaaaan!" Sanji called out. Nami gave an involuntary cringe and turned around to greet the cook, who had a platter of who-knows-what attached to his hand. He held up the plate of delicate desserts before her, his one visible eye decidedly heart-shaped.

"What is this for Sanji?" she asked.

"Sweets for my Sweet," he replied.

Oh brother. There he went… again.

_Don't you know that it's worth every treasure on earth_

_To be young at heart_

"Hey, why don't we ever get a hold of any of these fancy desserts?" Luffy asked, stretching his arm over towards the platter. Sanji smacked his captain's hand, forcing it to retreat.

"These are true works of art, designed espically for my Nami-san," Sanji growled. "You just keep your filthy hands off of them."

"Oh, I am willing to share them," Nami said, shrugging her shoulders. Luffy took this as his oppourtunity and snatched up three of the little desserts and popped them all at once into his mouth.

"Mmmm! Those were good!"

"That's nice," Nami smiled. "5000 Berri, each."

_For as rich as you are, it's much better by far_

_To be young at heart_

"You're such a swindler!" Zoro yelled. "You know that the rest of us pool most of our money! He doesn't have that kind of Berri!"

"Then she should have thought of that before he let his stomach take over," Sanji said, completely buying Nami's argument, though it was his money that was being squandered as well. "Then again, I don't think you would have let that pop into that pea-sized brain of your's, you disgusting, sweaty, uncouth Marimo."

_...and if you should survive to a hundred-and-five_

_Look at all you'll derive out of being alive_

"That's it!" Zoro yelled, drawing the Wadou from its sheath. Damn it Sanji. He used a word Zoro didn't know. How is Zoro supposed to make a logical and non-violent comeback when Zoro does not even know what the word "uncouth" means? Zoro slice the crap-cook into ribbons once and for all.

_...and here is the best part, you've got a head start_

_If you are among the very young at heart_

Usopp walked up onto the deck next to the figurehead and sighed. There was Sanji and Zoro, battling it out… again. He saw that Nami was holding a plate full of what seemed like cream-puff-like desserts. She and Luffy were just lazily noshing, observing the battle royale in peace. He went and leaned on the rail of the ship right on the other side of the figurehead.

"So, was it a direct insult or an unfamiliar word?" he asked.

"Both," Nami said, holding out her arm and offering the platter to Usopp. The sniper took a dessert and ate it, unaware that Nami still had her 5000 Berri fee still in place.

_...and if you should survive to a hundred-and-five_

_Look at all you'll derive out of being alive_

"Hey Nami," Luffy whined. "When are we going to get to our next adventure? I'm tired of watching these two fight." It had been about an hour since the latest Zoro/Sanji fight broke out and Luffy was very bored. Nami looked over to see Usopp fast asleep against the figurehead and Luffy sitting gumpily in his special seat.

"Soon Luffy," she said as both Sanji and Zoro collapsed on the deck, ending the fight in a stalemate. "Hopefully soon."

_...and here is the best part, you've got a head start_

_If you are among the very young at heart_


End file.
